


黑与白 20

by AugustVP



Category: ngern august
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustVP/pseuds/AugustVP





	黑与白 20

昨晚要了他几次他也数不清了，他只是知道之前因为帮根爷处理土地的事情，所以要到外国一趟。昨晚半夜两点回到家的时候，看到了一向穿着睡衣睡觉的August竟然没穿衣服，连件背心也没套。一掀开被子，竟然只是穿了短裤而不是睡裤，当下就被勾起了欲望。

Ngern解开了皮带，迅速地褪去了自己的西装裤，摸黑着上了床，向着躺在床上那个不知危机正靠近的人靠近。

"August...你好香..睡之前洗了澡吧..."Ngern往他颈上凑去闻了闻，还是一样的香味，那个令自己没办法抗拒的味道，伸出舌头舔了舔。

August感觉到颈项痒痒的，正想拍开那个东西却被抓住了手，惊吓之余睁开了眼睛，发现一个黑影正色迷迷的看着自己，激动的想推开他，但是他却扶着自己的手抱住了他的腰，然后捧起了自己的脸就亲了下去。尝着这个吻，他知道这个人是他的Ngern，便放胆的回应他的吻，用舌头扫过他的上颚，有一下没一下的挑逗他。

Ngern放开了他，"挑逗我嘛你，接下来有的你受的。"说完便扑倒了August。

"诶诶诶，你干嘛，我好困要睡觉啦..."August用尽全力推开Ngern，奈何Ngern像极了一只发情的野兽，从刚刚看见August开始就睡意全无，性欲一发不可收拾。

"唔...好冰..Ngern..."不知过了多久，August因为后方冰冰凉凉的感觉而软了身子，有气无力的呻吟使得Ngern加快了手中的抽动速度，待他适应后便挺进了让他为之疯狂的后穴，三钱一深的抽动很快就找到了敏感点。

感觉到快感袭击全身，August不由得颤了一下，却也让Ngern知道自己找到了那个点，腰身就像马达似的往那个点撞去，让August只能死死抓住他的肩膀，几乎在同一个时候，两人一起释放了。

"你这个混蛋，我不理你了，都几点了还要..."August赌气的背过他，抱着枕头盖住脸。

"别生气了啦，我好歹也出国四天了，这不是想你嘛，乖，别蒙住头。"Ngern拿掉枕头，帮他按摩腰部，舒缓一下刚刚的剧烈运动。

"嗯..好舒服..大力一点.."August的酸痛感渐渐减少，但他不知道他发出的声音，让Ngern刚刚发泄过的身子又升起了熟悉的感觉，于是Ngern往August背后蹭了蹭。August感觉到那根粗大抵在自己后方，吓了一跳想要回头说他，但是一回头就被Ngern堵住了唇。

Ngern抓住了正在轻轻捶打他胸口的手，放进嘴里含着，用牙齿轻咬着，弄的August心痒痒，只得上前去亲吻他的颈，用另一只手挠他的耳后。Ngern一惊，把手指抽出，抱住August让他坐在自己的腰上。

"上次不是说换个方式吗，我们试试吧。"Ngern说完就躺在床上，手摩挲着August的大腿两侧。

"你...我..唔..你欺负我.."August不想就让他那么称心如意，说着说着眼泪都要掉了，就是要骗Ngern。

哪知道Ngern根本不吃这套，依旧盯着眼前的人演戏，眼睛都不眨一下。为了让他更加的兴奋，Ngern微微起身，握住了他的火热，上下搓揉。突然来的刺激让August向前倾，倒在Ngern的胸口。

"唔..你别...啊嗯..哈.."知道自己熬不过他，只好握住那根炽热，往洞口里直直坐下去，如此的体位让Ngern顶到了最深处。August上下动了起来，缓缓抽动，Ngern也尽量控制住自己。

"嗯哼..唔...Ngern...你也动一动...我好累..哈.."August第一次试这样的姿势，真是累死了，Ngern听到这样的要求，起身抱住August，慢慢的向上顶。禁欲了四天的Ngern完全没有给August喘息的机会，一次又一次。


End file.
